Linny's Mulan Story (SuperMalechi's version, script)
Part 1 **PARAMOUNT PICTURES presents **In association with NICKELODEON MOVIES **A LYRICK STUDIOS & LITTLE AIRPLANE PRODUCTIONS film **Barney In LINNY'S MULAN STORY *(we pan over to Barney with sizes of eight green spots on his back were three large spots and five small spots, and the shape of them are round and circle, and his dinosaur tail comes out of his back called the purple Dino tail, and he is walking to the playground, and Also in the real version of the Barney & the Backyard Gang video, "Rock with Barney" that It has the Copyright 1991 in the end of the credits, the sizes of eight green spots on the real 1991-1992 Barney Backyard Gang/Season 1 Barney costume from the Barney & the Backyard Gang video, "Rock with Barney"'s back were three large spots and five small spots, and the shape of them are round and circle, and in Late 1990 on Saturday, September 1, 1990, when the skinner Barney costume officially left the franchise because It was not available to appear again because It got sold out because It was discontinued, . It gets updated on the chubbier, new Barney costume, and the Late 1990/1991-1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 Barney costume when It's first appeared on Saturday, September 1, 1990: ) *Barney: Oh, hi everybody! It's good to see you again. I am so happy that you are here! I wonder who is playing at the playground. *Linny's Voice: Tuck, Ming Ming and I are! *(we see Linny, Tuck and Ming Ming under the playset, as they come out of it) *Tuck: Hello Barney. *Barney: Hello, wonder pets! *Ming-Ming: We were having fun playing at the playground! *Linny: Yeah! We love to play! *(BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Jason, Shawn, Tosha and Min arrive from the treehouse) *BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Jason, Shawn, Tosha and Min: Hi, Barney! Hi, Wonder Pets! *Barney and Wonder Pets: (Barney: Hi, everyone!) (Wonder Pets: Hi, guys!) *BJ: (to the Wonder Pets) We heard that you guys were playing at the playground! *Tuck: Yep! *Ming-Ming: We sure are! *Baby Bop: Oooh! Barney, can we play at the playground with them? *(the rest of Barney's friends ask Barney politely if they can play at the playground with the Wonder Pets) *Barney: Sure! (music starts for Let's Play Together) You can do anything if we play! *Linny: That's right, Barney! I love to play with you! Run and jump all day! Everything we do is fun when I'm with you! *All: Let's play together! It's what we love to do! Let's play together! I love to play with you! *Jason: Do you wanna play hopscotch, Linny? *Linny: Sure, Jason! You will play with a toy car! *Jason: Good thinking! *Barney: I'm glad you're here today! Now we can pretend, or we can play our favorite games with all our special friends! *All: Let's play together! It's what we love to do! Let's play together! I love to play with you! Let's play together! It's what we love to do! Let's play together! Have fun the whole day through! *Ming-Ming: Hey, BJ! *BJ: Yes, Ming-Ming? *Ming-Ming: (touches BJ) Tag! You're it! (giggles while flying away) *Barney: When it's a rainy day, we can still have fun inside. As long as I'm with you, we'll have lots to do. *All: Let's play together! It's what we love to do! Let's play together! Have fun the whole day through! Let's play together! It's what we love to do! Let's play together! *Tuck: I love to play with you! (music ends) *Linny: Playing just reminds me of the day when I disguised to be a solider to save my friends' honor. *BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Jason, Shawn, Tosha, Min, Tuck, and Ming-Ming: You did? *Linny: Yeah! *Barney: I remember that day. *Riff: I would like to hear that, Linny, *Linny: I'll tell you the story. (Begins the story as flashback to Linny's puppy brother) (narrating) Two months ago, I was walking to find my brother, which I call him "Bro Doggy". *(Bro Doggy is eating his doggy food when Linny's voice is heard) *Linny: Hi, Bro Doggy! *Bro Doggy: (jumps in surprise) Whoa! (sees Linny) Oh! Hi, Linny! How is it going for you? *Linny: It is really good! And you? *Bro Doggy: It was really good too! *Linny: (narrating) I was having a friend honor for my friends including Barney and his friends. *(music starts for Honor to Us All, as Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Shawn, Tosha, Jason, Min, Tuck and Ming Ming arrive) *Barney: Hi, Linny! *BJ: Who's that dog? *Linny: Bro Doggy! He's my brother. Let's sing "Honor to Us All!" *Baby Bop: I've never sang that before! How does it go? *Linny as Narrator: I knew what it goes. *Linny: I will sing the lyrics, while you follow them! *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Shawn, Tosha, Jason, Min, Tuck, and Ming-Ming: Okay! *Linny as Narrator: So, we began to sing. *Linny: (singing) This is what you give me to work with. *Riff: (singing) This is what you give me to work with. *Linny: (singing) Well, honey, I've seen worse. *Tosha: (singing) Well, honey, I've seen worse. *Linny: (singing) We're gonna turn this sow's ear *BJ: (singing) We're gonna turn this sow's ear *Linny: (singing) Into a silk purse. *Baby Bop: (singing) Into a silk purse. (giggles) *Linny: (singing) We'll have you washed and dried, *Jason and Ming-Ming: (singing) We'll have you washed and dried, *Linny: (singing) Primped and polished, till you glow with pride. *Barney: (singing) Primped and polished, till you glow with pride. *Linny: (singing) Trust my recipe for instant bride. *Min, Shawn, and Tuck: (singing) Trust my recipe for instant bride. *Linny: (singing) You'll bring honor to us all. *All: (except Linny singing) You'll bring honor to us all. *Baby Bop: Oooh! I love that song! *Barney: Me too! *BJ: Let's sing it again! *Linny: Okay! *All: (singing) This is what you give me. Well, honey, I've seen worse. We're gonna turn this sow's ear into a silk purse. We'll have you washed and dried, primped and polished till you glow with pride. Trust my recipe for instant bride. You'll bring honor to us all. (music ends) *Baby Bop: (sniffs herself) Ergh! Singing this song reminds me that I have to take a bath! See ya later! *Linny as Narrator: After that, Baby Bop went to take a bath. *Linny: In honor of my friends, we might see Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends on the Island of Sodor. We love to visit them. *BJ, Riff, Min, Shawn, Tosha, Jason, Tuck, and Ming-Ming: The Island of what? *Barney: Sodor. *Shawn: I remember going there. *Barney: Linny loves this island and this railway. Sir Topham Hatt runs it. *Linny: What are we waiting for? Let's go! *(they leave for Sodor) *(fade to them at the Island of Sodor, where the engines are at the sheds. Barney, the Wonder Pets and their friends arrive) *Thomas: Hi, everyone! *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Min, Shawn, Tosha, Jason, Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming: Hi, Thomas! *Thomas: What brings you here? *Linny : I am to bring my friend honor. *Edward: I see. *Thomas: Sir Topham Hatt's here to choose one of us. *Sir Topham Hatt: Linny is bringing her honor to her friends. *Linny: You're right, Sir Topham Hatt! *Sir Topham Hatt: James, you are to help with Linny's honor, and to take a train of coal cars to the station. *James: (wheeshes steam) Hmph! I don't need to pull coal cars! I only pull empty ones, even coaches! *Linny: James, that wasn't a nice attitude! *Barney: Linny's right, James! You have to try something you've never done before. *James: I was forced to pull coal cars that I don't like, after I called Toby the Tram Engine and his coach Henriatta dirty objects. *Tuck: How embarrassing to Toby and Henriatta. Since you and he had a rivalry. *BJ: Hop on James, guys! (Everyone does so) *James: (puffs away, grumbling) Coal cars are slow! They should be scrapped! *(James arrives at the yards and buffers up to the coal cars and puffs off, really mad) *James: I am not a fan of pulling coal cars. Empty ones and coaches are better! *(they arrive at the station. Barney, the Wonder Pets and their friends get off) *Barney: We made it! Let's sit down at the outside table everybody! *BJ: Alright! *Barney: (pours some coffee for Linny) Here's your coffee, Linny! *Linny: Thanks, Barney! I love coffee! *James: I hate pulling coal cars! Good thing I made my job done. At least, I am better than any tank engines and old engines, except Gordon and Henry. I gotta go to a siding to have a drink of water. (puffs off to the water tower in a siding) *Tuck: Nonsence, James. We all are special! *James: Who cares?!?! *Linny: I love being on my friend honor! *BJ: My yellow color is bright, just like James' red paint color! *Linny: My coffee is done! Gotta get some more! (runs off to get the coffee machine) *Barney: Go ahead! *(Linny accidentally trips and falls on the floor, causing a snake cage to fall on the tracks, and a snake mergers out) *Barney: Linny, you okay?! *Linny: Yeah, Barney. *(the snake crawls under James' footplate) *James: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! A snaaaaaaakkkkke!!! Get it out of my wheels! *(Linny hears James' screams and rushes to his aid) *James: AAAAAHH!! Help me!!! Aaaahhhh!!! *(Linny finally frees the snake from under James' running plate and puts it back onto its cage) *James: (now furious, wheeshes steam) YOU ARE A DISGRACE!! YOU MAY LOOK LIKE A BRIDE, BUT YOU WILL NOT BRING YOUR NEXT FRIEND HONOR!!!! (steams off) *Barney: Ignore him, Linny. He's just lying. You are not a disgrace. James was. You will still bring your next friend honor next week. *Linny: I knew that. James was just rude. He needs to be like the six pillars! Do you know what they are, Barney? *Barney: The six pillars are trustworthiness, respect, responsibility, fairness, caring, and citizenship. *Linny: I knew that. *Barney: Say, I know, he is sometimes nice, but sometimes rude. It means he is boastful. *Sir Topham Hatt: (arrives) And sometimes, he's a bit cranky. I don't like when he gets into trouble, even when he calls the other engines bad names. *Duck: (puffs in as well) I often teach him to be nice to Thomas, every time he calls him a dirty tank engine. *Linny: (softly) Oooh, James, he's a mean bully! *Barney: Don't worry. He will be found out for lying to you for what he had done. He thinks you are a disgrace. You're not though. *Linny: Nope! Not at all! *(at the classroom seen on the Wonder Pets) *Linny as Narrator: Later that evening, I was thinking of a way to safe my next honor of my friends. *Linny: Hmm... decisions, decisions. *Tuck: Jason is sleeping for a week because he doesn't feel well! *Linny: I know. I can do his work by diguising to be a solider! *Ming Ming: Good idea! *(cut to the playground (seen on Barney & Friends) as it rains) *Linny as Narrator: I knew that I will do the job as a solider while Jason is not feeling well. I told Barney about it. *Linny: I must do Jason's solider work right now) *(she goes inside the school classroom where Barney & his friends play. Then, she to Jason's sleeping bag, and grabs his sword, and trims a bit of her fur. Then, she opens the door which Barney and his friends get out, which a solider clothes are. She puts them on) *Linny as Narrator: *(the school door opens as it reveals to be Linny riding on a toy dinosaur, which is moving h *Linny: *Barney: See ya after you're done, Linny! * * * * * * Category:Wonder Pets Scripts